


thin white lies.

by kinocracys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, More to be added when I’m not lazy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinocracys/pseuds/kinocracys
Summary: there’s a lot she doesn’t know about them - but there’s a lot she does know too.she knows that wonwoo is practically blind without his glasses, she knows why minghao turns to books when he’s upset and she knows why cucumbers are widely hated amongst the group.what she doesn’t know, is why they abruptly leave in the middle of the night.and she’s determined to fill in the blanks.





	thin white lies.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! i’m clementine, and this is my first story on this site! i was debating what to do with my first story, since i’m writing fanfics to work up to original manuscripts - but i decided on seventeen since i had free reign over the storyline but still had some pointers to base the boys off of (if that makes sense). right now i haven’t written the first chapter yet but be on the look for it! <3

as said in the note, the first chapter is not written yet however please feel free to bookmark this for when i do release it!!! <3


End file.
